Kind of Dense
by Mortal Anonymous
Summary: Peppermint Patty/Marcie! Patty's always been kind of a blockhead, so this time around, Marcie's gotta be pretty direct.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** A bit of an experiment. Attempting to write a story in fast-paced comic format.**

Peppermint Patty looked into a reflective store window, poking her cheek and seeming rather glum.

"I hate being all mousy-blah." she complained.

"Sir?" Marcie, Patty's ever-present friend, inquired.

Turning and beginning to walk, Patty said, "I'm sorry Marcie. I don't mean to start being all self-conscious again, but sometimes I wish I was a bit more like that Lucille character, or even Chuck's sister. Then I'd be beautiful, and then someone might kiss me someday."

She placed a finger into the air knowingly. "No one ever wants to kiss a self-conscious mousy-blah girl."

Marcie looked away. "Don't be too sure about that, sir…" she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh? Don't be too sure?" Peppermint Patty echoed, "Of course I can be sure. It's statistics! Mousy-blah girls don't get kissed! And stop calling me 'sir'!"

Ignoring Patty's request, Marcie stated, "Maybe someone will see you for your inner beauty, sir. Maybe someone already has. Why, maybe someone is even madly in love with you as we speak."

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?" demanded a skeptical Patty, stopping with her hands on her hips.

Marcie paused.

Then Peppermint Patty's hair flew up as Marcie leaned in and kissed her rather bluntly on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"You kissed me, Marcie!" A stunned Patty stated the obvious.

"You asked a question and I answered it, sir." responded Marcie.

"You _kissed_ me!" Patty exclaimed again, "A real kiss!"

"It's considered good manners to answer what you're asked, sir." Marcie continued.

"You just leaned right in and 'smack'!"

"Frankly sir, I didn't think you'd understand a less direct answer."

"I can't believe you _kissed_ me, Marcie!"

"I mean, no offense, sir, but you've always been kind of dense…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Why would you _kiss_ me, Marcie?" Patty asked, slightly calmer.

"Because I love you sir." Marcie answered simply, "True, I might be another girl, but I can see past that mousy-blah exterior and into the real you. I appreciate your athleticism and can-do spirit and all that stuff. I respect you sir. I hope you don't blame me for that."

The gears in Patty's head whirred for a moment, and then something clicked. Her hair flew up again as she pointed to Marcie with a cry of, "You're a GIRL!!!"

"You really are dense, sir…" Marcie sighed, frazzled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Does it really bother you that I'm a girl?" Marcie asked.

"Well, no, not really," Peppermint Patty admitted, "But girls can't kiss other girls! It just isn't done! I think we learned about that chapter of the constitution in school…"

"The constitution doesn't have chapters, sir. There is no such rule." Marcie corrected.

"Rats!" Patty groused.


	6. Chapter 6

"But what about Chuck, Marcie? You were always after him right there with me." Patty drilled.

"I couldn't let Charles take you sir, so I kind of spurred the competition." Marcie told her honestly, "Though in retrospect, it wasn't really necessary seeing as how Charles never even noticed either of us…"

"Sir?" Marcie questioned, seeing Patty with her head down.


	7. Chapter 7

"You really love me, Marcie?" Patty asked.

"With all of my being, sir." Marcie responded as if the question had been about the weather.

Patty fiddled with her fingers for a moment, before reaching shyly over and taking Marcie's hand. In another moment the two were sharing another, though this time tender and somewhat experimental, kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

As the two kissed, Franklin entered the frame from screen right, carrying a grocery bag. He didn't even glance at them as he passed by, but upon reaching the other side of the panel, he said, "Finally! Congratulations, you two."

Patty pulled away from Marcie, blushing and looking down, a cautious wavering smile pulling at her face.

Still holding Patty's hand, Marcie just smiled.


End file.
